unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Grilla, Surcoat
First Choice You are ordering a surcoat. 1. simple (10) 2. dressy (70) 3. rakish (70) 4. sleek (50) 5. courtly (60) 6. elegant (50) 7. fancy (50) 8. impeccable (50) 9. tailored (50) 10. crisp (50) 11. well-crafted (50) 12. quilted (50) 13. embroidered (75) 14. silk-lined (360) 15. satin-lined (550) 16. loose (50) 17. loose-fitting (50) 18. sleeveless (50) 19. fitted (50) 20. snug (50) 21. pleated (70) Your choice? (1 - 21) Second Choice Dressy? Ohh yeth! That will be tho thpecial. 1. aubergine (5) 2. pale blue (5) 3. ice blue (5) 4. baby-blue (5) 5. green-blue (5) 6. cornflower blue (5) 7. midnight blue (8) 8. deep blue (8) 9. peacock blue (6) 10. powder blue (5) 11. watchet (5) 12. sea blue (5) 13. sky blue (5) 14. slate-blue (7) 15. teal (5) 16. turquoise (5) 17. ultramarine (5) 18. azure (5) 19. aquamarine (5) 20. cerulean (5) 21. cobalt (5) 22. cyan (5) 23. indigo (8) 24. blue (5) 25. pale green (5) 26. dark green (5) 27. mint green (5) 28. forest green (7) 29. blue-green (5) 30. grass green (5) 31. hunter green (8) 32. jade green (5) 33. leaf green (5) 34. moss green (5) 35. sage green (5) 36. avocado (5) 37. celadon (5) 38. chartreuse (5) 39. emerald green (5) 40. olive (5) 41. green (5) 42. red (5) 43. brick red (6) 44. cherry-red (5) 45. ruby red (5) 46. blood red (7) 47. carmine (5) 48. cerise (5) 49. crimson (7) 50. maroon (8) 51. sanguine (5) 52. vermillion (5) 53. garnet (7) 54. scarlet (5) 55. currant (7) 56. violet (5) 57. murrey (7) 58. heliotrope (7) 59. lavender (5) 60. lilac (5) 61. amethyst (5) 62. thistle (5) 63. mauve (5) 64. royal purple (7) 65. eggplant (8) 66. wine (8) 67. plum (5) 68. burgundy (7) 69. raspberry (7) 70. hyacinth (5) 71. orchid (7) 72. pink (5) 73. pale pink (5) 74. salmon (5) 75. apricot (5) 76. rose (5) 77. dusty rose (5) 78. fuchsia (5) 79. siskin (5) 80. yellow (5) 81. pale yellow (5) 82. canary yellow (5) 83. mustard (5) 84. pale gold (5) 85. dark gold (7) 86. gold (6) 87. golden (6) 88. amber (5) 89. ginger (5) 90. ochre (6) 91. saffron (5) 92. tangerine (5) 93. orange (5) 94. brown (7) 95. light brown (5) 96. dark brown (9) 97. golden brown (5) 98. chocolate brown (8) 99. taupe (5) 100. tan (5) 101. sepia (6) 102. puce (5) 103. khaki (5) 104. russet (5) 105. mocha (5) 106. hazel (5) 107. henna (5) 108. bronze (5) 109. chestnut (7) 110. walnut (8) 111. cocoa (8) 112. mahogany (8) 113. caramel (5) 114. snow-white (5) 115. white (5) 116. off-white (5) 117. ivory (5) 118. cream (5) 119. eggshell (5) 120. ecru (5) 121. almond (5) 122. wheat (5) 123. champagne (5) 124. putty (5) 125. beige (5) 126. buff (5) 127. gray (5) 128. dove gray (5) 129. ash gray (5) 130. light gray (5) 131. dark gray (7) 132. smoke gray (8) 133. slate-gray (8) 134. charcoal (8) 135. pewter (5) 136. slate (7) 137. silver (6) 138. silvery (6) 139. black (8) 140. inky-black (9) 141. dull black (9) 142. jet black (9) 143. slate-black (8) 144. onyx (9) 145. sable (7) 146. pitch black (7) 147. ebony (9) Your choice? (1 - 147) Third Choice Pale blue? Ohh yeth! That will be tho thpecial. 1. felt (28) 2. russet (35) 3. broadcloth (35) 4. kersey (42) 5. wool (49) 6. calico (49) 7. cotton (56) 8. lawn (63) 9. linen (70) 10. melton (77) 11. flannel (91) 12. poplin (105) 13. chambray (126) 14. batiste (161) 15. organdy (210) 16. chiffon (350) 17. saxony (350) 18. silk (504) 19. voile (525) 20. sateen (700) 21. duvetyn (700) 22. satin (770) Your choice? (1 - 22) Fourth Choice Russet? Ohh yeth! That will be tho thpecial. 1. a row of silver braid follows the thigh-length hem (25) 2. a row of gold braid follows the thigh-length hem (25) 3. a row of black piping follows the thigh-length hem (25) 4. a row of black braid follows the thigh-length hem (50) 5. a row of red piping follows the thigh-length hem (50) 6. a row of red braid follows the thigh-length hem (50) 7. a row of white piping follows the thigh-length hem (50) 8. a row of white braid follows the thigh-length hem (50) 9. a band of vibrant threadwork follows the thigh-length hem (30) 10. a band of muted threadwork follows the thigh-length hem (30) 11. a band of metallic threadwork follows the thigh-length hem (38) 12. a row of silver knotwork follows the thigh-length hem (40) 13. a row of gold knotwork follows the thigh-length hem (40) 14. a band of delicate blackwork follows the thigh-length hem (40) 15. an embellishment of intricate beadwork follows the thigh-length hem (75) 16. a row of prismatic crystal teardrops follows the thigh-length hem (75) 17. a spill of Indrejan lace follows the thigh-length hem (300) 18. a row of freshwater pearls follows the thigh-length hem (450) 19. a row of amethyst cabochons follows the thigh-length hem (625) 20. a row of onyx cabochons follows the thigh-length hem (1000) 21. a row of moonstone cabochons follows the thigh-length hem (1240) 22. a row of citrine cabochons follows the thigh-length hem (1375) 23. a row of peridot cabochons follows the thigh-length hem (1500) 24. a row of aquamarine cabochons follows the thigh-length hem (1625) 25. a row of garnet cabochons follows the thigh-length hem (2000) 26. a row of topaz cabochons follows the thigh-length hem (3250)